List Of Ghost Whisperer Characters
The following are fictional characters from the Television drama series Ghost Whisperer by John Gray. The Main Characters Melinda Gordon Has the ability to communicate with the dead the actress that patrays Melinda is Jennifer Love Hewitt she and her grandmother calls them "Earthbound spirits" Jim Clancy Jim Clancy is Melinda's husband. The character is portrayed by David Conrad. As a star of the series, he has appeared in all the episodes. Jim and Melinda get married and move in at the start of the first season. Jim was a firefighter, and the two met when he rescued her from her burning apartment complex. Jim knew of Melinda's unique ability to communicate with ghosts at the start of the series; he helped her as much as he could, though Melinda's good friend Andrea Moreno provided most of the aid until her death at the end of the first season. It was revealed in the pilot episode that Jim witnessed his older brother, Dan, died when they were young. After having seen Dan die and being unable to save him, Jim decides to become a paramedic. After Melinda's near death experience during the season two finale, "The Gathering," Jim becomes worried about what else could happen to Melinda because of the ghosts. Jim also helps try to find information about Melinda's father, Tom Gordon, who might or might not be dead, as well as try to find any information about Melinda's brother. In "Haunted Hero," Jim and Melinda welcome a returning soldier from Iraq, Matt, back to Grandview. When Matt becomes paranoid due to being haunted by his dead comrades and post-traumatic stress disorder, Jim confronts Matt in the town square and talks Matt out of trying to kill himself. Jim delivered some of his convincing argument with Matt's gun pointed at him. In "Weight Of What Was," Gabriel returns to Grandview and Jim warns him away, though not before Gabriel reveals that he is Melinda's half-brother. Jim, Rick, and Delia go in search of Melinda, who is trapped in old Grandview, which is buried under present day Grandview. Tessa, the ghost of Melinda's maternal ancestor who was also a Ghost Whisperer, helps them find Melinda by communicating with Delia and Jim. Jim also begins thinking of moving out of Grandview while attending Medical School; at first, Melinda does not like the idea, but she later agrees to it. In "Deadbeat Dads," Jim admits that he would like to have children someday; Jim and Melinda have recently tried for a baby with no success. Nearing the end of "Imaginary Friends and Enemies," Jim is shot in the shoulder and is rushed to the hospital. Relieved to hear his surgery went well, Melinda is taken to his room and asks if she could stay with him until he wakes up. It's implied she waits several hours and is shown to eventually fall asleep next to her husband. She wakes up to find Jim next to her, and believing him to be awake she tells him she loves him. When Jim tells her softly that he suffered an embolism she tries to get a doctor, but he tells her not to and tells her he wants her to remember him like he is appearing to her. This triggers her to realize that Jim is appearing to her as a ghost, and Jim flatlines in the background. His ghost then disappears. His death was foreshadowed in the season premiere, when a ghost warned Melinda that death might rub off on those she loves (the ghost did not, however, specifically name Jim as the victim). On their TV Guide blog, the producers of Ghost Whisperer have stated that "David Conrad is not, not, not leaving Ghost Whisperer,"The Ghost Whisperer Producers: Let's Clear Up the Rumors and that Jim's death is "step one in a special journey that will only continue to get bigger and better."Clancy].tvguide.com/Celebrity-Blogs/Ghost-Whisperer-Jim-58307.aspx The Ghost Whisperer Producers: It's Not What You Are Thinking] Thus far, Jim has entered the body of a recently deceased man named Sam; at this point, Jim/Sam appears to have no memory of Melinda. Jim/Sam & Melinda begin dating in episode 4.14 "Slow Burn" after Sam's ex girlfriend Nikki leaves. In episode 4.16 "Ghost Busted" Jim/Sam learns Melinda can talk to ghosts and his response to the situation is unexpected. In episode 4.17 "Delusions Of Grandview" Melinda tells Jim/Sam he is really Jim. In episode 4.18 "Leap Of Faith" Jim finally regains his memory and there are no more appearances from Sam. In episode 4.19 "Thrilled By Death," after adjusting his new identity as Sam Lucas, Jim decides to pursue his lifelong dream to become a medical doctor, which he discovers it was also Sam's goal as well before his death after Jim reviewed his college transcripts. In episode 4.21 "Cursed" Jim will learn he and Melinda are going to be parents. While Jim's spirit is in Sam's body, Jim is technically deceased, and he is living as Sam. Andrea Marino Andrea Joyce Marino had once worked in New York, as a lawyer, until her job changed. She would move to Grandview and obtain a job working at "The Same As It Never Was," an antique store that is owned by Melinda. Andrea was a tall and single woman up until her death. She was played by Aisha Tyler, and was part of the main cast during season one. Andrea becomes Melinda's best friend while working with her. Melinda even comes to trust Andrea enough to tell her about her gift of being able to communicate with earthbound spirits, or ghosts. Andrea becomes essential to the store and Melinda, because of the very fact that she knows about Melinda's gift. Such as, whenever Melinda has to run off and help a ghost, Andrea is left to keep the store. Andrea also helps Melinda with difficult cross overs removing some of the stress from Melinda's husband, Jim Clancy. In "The One," a plane crashes and Andrea notices Melinda is hiding something. She believes that her brother Mitch had died during the plane crash and that Melinda is seeing his ghost. At the end of season one it was revealed that it was Andrea who had died during the crash and not Mitch. While Andrea was not on the plane she died because her car had been on the path that the plane had crashed on. Romano attempts to prevent Andrea from crossing over into the Light, and instead to join him on the Dark Side. Melinda would not allow such a horrific occurrence to happen to her friend and so she sets out to stop Romano and warn Andrea. With the help of an occult professor at Rockland University, Rick Payne, Melinda is able to help Andrea find peace and cross over into the Light. Andrea is later mentioned in "A Grave Matter" "Delia's First Ghost" and "The Prophet". Also, while having been successfully crossed over into the Light for over a year, two ghosts taunt Melinda by calling her Andrea during "Bad Blood." In the Season Four episode, "Leap of Faith", when Jim swims to rescue Melinda and hits his head, he has flashbacks of his past as Jim, and Andrea can be seen briefly when remembering his wedding with Melinda. Delia Banks Delia Banks joined the main cast of Ghost Whisperer at the start of season 2. She and her teenage son, Ned Banks, lost their husband and father Charlie three years prior to their appearance on the show. Delia became a real estate agent after Charlie's death. The character is portrayed by Camryn Manheim. Delia meets Melinda Gordon after Melinda calls Delia about Ned having tried to shoplift from Melinda's antique store. Delia tells Melinda about how stressful her job as a real estate agent is, so Melinda offers her a job to help work at the antique store, which Delia accepts. They begin a friendship, though Delia does not know about Melinda's gift at first. In the episode "Delia's First Ghost" Melinda has to tell Delia about her gift because Charlie's spirit is haunting her. At first Delia calls Melinda crazy, admitting that she had seen Melinda talking to herself and was worried. Delia even goes as far as to tell Melinda not to expect her at work again. By the end of the episode Delia learns, with Melinda's help, that Charlie is only haunting her because he wants her to be safe. While still a little skeptical of Melinda's gift, Delia tells her that she will open the shop the next morning. Delia remains skeptical concerning Melinda's gift in season three, but discusses the various ghosts that Melinda encounters to help Melinda with them. When Melinda was stalked by a lawyer, Shane, he tampered with Ned's records because Delia was trying to get him into private school. Nevertheless, when Shane was caught Ned's records were untarnished and Ned got in. In episode 5, "Weight of What Was," Delia travels along with Jim and Rick into a series of underground tunnels and alleyways from a much older Grandview to find Melinda. With the help of a ghost named Tessa helping Delia and Jim they manage to find Melinda and get her to safety. In "Bad Blood," Delia's need to find a rational explanation for every situation, including ones involving ghosts, is brought up. Delia tells Melinda that she will try to accept the notion of ghosts more. In the episode "Heart and Soul," Delia's need for a rational explanation nearly destroys her relationship with Melinda. But, a conversation with her son and a moment with "Sam" at a basketball court provides her with faith in Melinda's gift. She now believes that Jim is living in Sam's body. Rick Payne Rick Payne becomes a professor at Rockland University and marries his wife, Kate. He and his wife live somewhere in Grandview, at some point Kate Payne dies. The character is portrayed by Jay Mohr. At the beginning of season two, Melinda Gordon first seeks Rick Payne's help to save her deceased friend, Andrea Moreno, who is being attacked by dark spirits. She finds him teaching an occult class at Rockland University. She continues to seek Rick's help for various paranormal occurrences throughout the rest of the season. Rick first meets Melinda's husband, Jim Clancy when Melinda recommends Jim talk to him about a ghost. It is in "The Night We Met" that Rick first questions Melinda about whether or not she believes she has supernatural abilities, as well as meets Melinda's close friend and co-worker, Delia Banks. It is only in the episode "Cat's Claw," that Melinda finally informs Rick of her abilities. Come the season finale, Rick and Melinda are seen working very closely trying to figure out who Gabriel Lawrence, a dark Ghost Whisperer, really is. Rick, Jim, and Melinda go as far as breaking into Gabriel's home. It is also revealed that Rick's wife, Kate, is a ghost who works for the dark side. The character joins the main cast in season three. Come the beginning of this season, Rick appears to be worried about Melinda after her near death experience. He also works a large deal more with Melinda on some things. In "The Weight of What Was," Rick, Jim, and Delia all travel into old Grandview to try finding Melinda. Jim and Delia are aided by a ghost named Tessa, who is an ancestor of Melinda's, and locate the trapped Melinda. Rick also helps Melinda search town death records for information about Tessa, who at the time Melinda believed to be Gabriel's mother, though a group of ghosts attempt to stop them from finding anything. In "Double Exposure," Rick's date and co-worker, Claudia, is haunted by a ghost who makes it so she cannot appear in any pictures. It seems Rick had somewhat of a crush on Melinda when they first met, clearly embarrassed by everything he said to her, afraid it might sound stupid. The crush went away after he met Jim, Melinda's husband. After, Melinda and Rick became close friends. In the fourth season premiere, Rick left Grandview for a new important find in the Himalayas. He said he would be back, and he and Melinda hugged. He drove off, leaving Melinda in tears. Romano Romano, also known as the Man in the Hat (due to his outfit: black suit and black hat) was an evil cult leader in Spain, who committed suicide along with 115 followers. The energy of the mass suicide made him powerful and strong, and he went to the Dark Side. He can be considered to be Melinda's true archenemy. He started to trick souls to go with him, by making them refuse to "cross over" into The Light. The character is portrayed by John Walcott. When Romano first appeared on the show his appearances were quick and mysterious, and he was usually attached to a laughing man who has as of yet never spoken. He always seemed to be observing Melinda. In the episode "The One", the final episode in Season One when a plane crashes outside Grandview, he attempts to gather all of the lost souls from the accident. That was the first time he declared his hatred and rivalry to Melinda, and he said that he would release all "his earthbound souls" in exchange for her one soul. Romano and Melinda confronted each other verbally, both using persuasive speeches directed to the souls from the plane crash. Finally, Romano managed to get at least seven of the souls, including a stewardess who later does go into the light in season two. In "Love Never Dies" episode, the first of season two, Romano tried to prevent Melinda's friend Andrea Marino from crossing over into The Light. Melinda gathered all her strength to make Andrea cross over, and she learns with the help of Professor Rick Payne the identity of Romano. Payne also warns Melinda about Romano's real purpose: to destroy good spirits (the ones in charge of helping souls to "cross over" into The Light, such as Melinda) in order to make the dead stronger than the living, and to be endlessly powerful. According to Professor Rick Payne, Dark Spirit Romano, would literally take over a weak soul in a weak body to make too much harm to humanity, until the last trace of joy and happiness vanish from earth. It is impossible for Romano to get closer when Melinda helps spirits to "cross over" into The Light, because there is too much Love, and Love is what Romano hates. Romano last appeared in episode one of season two, when he was unsuccessful in trying to possess Andrea's soul. However, in the middle of season two, Melinda seems to foreshadow the come-back of Romano, when Delia Banks tries on a black hat which resembled Romano's. Gabriel Lawrence Gabriel Lawrence (birthname Gabriel Hastings) claims to be Melinda's half-brother and also a "ghost whisperer". The character is portrayed by Ignacio Ariel Serricchio. He may or may not be Melinda's half-brother; it has been revealed that Tom isn't Melinda's biological father and might not be Gabriel's father either. When he was a child, Gabriel knew he could interact with the dead, but nobody believed him, and he received psychiatrist treatment in a mental health institution. Gabriel never had a living friend. In fact, all of his friends were dead, and he always hated watching them "cross over" into The Light. He managed to get out of the mental health institution by lying. He was in the same mental health institution that his mother resided in. In "The Collector" episode, Gabriel is now in his late twenties, and he had recently moved to Grandview. He mentions that Grandview always brings him memories. Melinda Gordon has the opportunity to meet him, and she is amazed by the gift they have in common. Melinda warns Gabriel about a shift in the "other world": ghosts are becoming stronger. She tells him how she struggled against a very dark spirit called Romano the year before, when a plane crash occurred in Grandview. However, Melinda discovers that she was so naive to believe in Gabriel, who had invited her to work with him in the difficult task of dealing with ghosts. Gabriel turns out to be a Ghost Whisperer from the Dark Side, and he had been gathering souls to get prepare for what "was coming", a complex prophecy of the death of a "loved one". Gabriel, along with the dark spirits, was blocking The Light, because he was trying to make the dead stronger than the living. When Melinda, Jim Clancy, and Rick Payne break into Gabriel's house, they find out Gabriel's obsession with Melinda. He had been observing her moves for quite a long time. At the end of season two, both Gabriel and Melinda struggle against each other for the fate of living and dead. Gabriel returns to Grandview in the third season episode "Weight of What Was" informing Melinda that he is her half-brother. He hands her a package containing images of her father's family. An image in the package, that is in fact from Melinda's mother's past, leads Melinda to an underground church and her great-great-great grandmother, Tessa. A ghost that haunts the archives of Grandview tells Gabriel that Melinda had entered the tunnel, and Gabriel blocks the exit, preventing Melinda from escaping the way she entered. The episode ended with Gabriel speaking to Tom Gordon about what seems like a plan to get Melinda to help ghosts in a dark way. While in Grandview, he resided in a hotel under the name Gabriel Gordon. Gabriel also appears in "All Ghosts Lead to Grandview" where he has a brief conversation with Melinda at the end of the episode. Gabriel's last appearance was in the episode "Stranglehold" when Melinda went to the hotel to talk to him and found Tom. He then appeared again in the same episode when Melinda leaves, he argues with Tom. Ned Banks Ned Banks was originally portrayed by Tyler Patrick Jones, but starting with season 3 episode "Slam," Christoph Sanders took over the role. He is the son of Delia and Charlie Banks. The events of his adolescence have been part of the plots of some episodes. He was caught shoplifting at Melinda's antique shop, stealing Grateful Dead tickets. Melinda realized that his behavior was the result of a spirit's urging. Ned found out Melinda's secret before his mother did when he overheard Melinda in the episode "Curse of The Ninth". He is always eager to help Melinda with her ghosts. A few episodes later, when his deceased father Charlie visits him and his mother, Melinda helps his father go into the Light. In the season three episode "No Safe Place," Ned gets into a private school. In "Slambook," Ned (played by Christoph Sanders from then on) is on the basketball team when a ghost begins tampering with the scoreboard. In the episode "Home but Not Alone," Ned has his first girlfriend and (probably) his first kiss. In season 4, there was a plot that involved his mother suspecting him of smoking marijuana, but as it turned out, it was his mother's friend's joint. Eli James Eli James (Jamie Kennedy) is a new character that was introduced in the first episode of season four. During a building fire on the Rockland University campus, he dies but is brought back, causing him to have a near death experience. This unlocks an ability that allows him to hear ghosts, but doesn't allow him to see them like Melinda. Throughout the fourth season, he adjusts to his newfound ability and starts helping her cross ghosts over. Minor characters Beth Gordon Melinda's mother, Beth Gordon, has the ability to communicate with ghosts, but chooses not to. She appeared in the episodes "Melinda's First Ghost", "The Vanishing", "The Underneath", and "Pater Familias". She was portrayed by Anne Archer.http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0071328/ Melinda's Grandmother Melinda's grandmother, Mary Ann, as well Melinda and Melinda's mother, was a person who spoke to ghosts. She was the one who gave lost spirits the title "earthbound". She helped them cross over in the Light (Heaven). She is deceased. Her gift was passed down to Melinda who is the current "ghost whisperer". Sometimes Melinda's Grandmother crossed over into the Light so she is currently a "Light" Spirit. She helps Melinda bring ghosts to peace through dreams in two episodes: "Voices" and "The Gathering". It is later revealed in Season 3 that Melinda's great great great grandmother, Tessa (through her mother's side), can also communicate with ghosts and whom Melinda helps to cross over. She was portrayed by June Squibb. Charlie Banks Delia was married to Charlie Banks until he died three years prior to Delia's first appearance on the show. They had a loving relationship. After a fire at the place that Charlie worked, Charlie was said to be different and more of a family man. We also learn that it was Tim who saved Charlie's life. Together with Charlie, Delia had her twelve-year-old son, Ned. Charlie Banks was portrayed by Fredric Lehnehttp://www.imdb.com/character/ch0068650/. He died after being shot to death. Laughing Man Not much is known about who the Laughing Man is. It is known, that he usually appears with Romano and that he is a ghostly agent for the dark side. He wears a three-piece suit and is usually seen laughing. He was portrayed by Douglas Biermanhttp://www.imdb.com/character/ch0076870/ Bleeding Man Like the Laughing Man, not much is known about the Bleeding Man. He is a dark spirit whose right hand is bleeding, hence his name. He first appeared at the end of Love Still Won't Die. So far, he has not appeared in any episodes with either Romano or the Laughing Man. He was portrayed by Lou Glenn. He reappeared at the end of "A Grave Matter" when Melinda closed the antique shop she turned around and he said "five signs that death will come". Tim Flaherty In the episode "The Walk-In", Tim Flaherty, a friend and co-worker of Jim's, is trying to get Delia to go out on a date with him, something Delia refuses to do. In "Delia's First Ghost" Tim tries to get Jim to tell him what Delia likes so he can impress her. Charlie, Delia's dead husband, helps him by knocking over a pot of lavender roses that Delia likes. Tim also buys a motorcycle exactly like the one Charlie used to have. At the end of the episode, they are seen walking away hand in hand. He reappears in the fourth season in the episode Threshold. He is at Jim's funeral and talks about Jim before turning on an ipod with rock music which he says Jim would have wanted. He is portrayed by Thomas Wilsonhttp://www.imdb.com/character/ch0070135/. Tom Gordon Tom Gordon first appears in the plot in season two's finale, however he had previously appeared in some flashbacks. When Melinda "dies" in season two's finale, she confronts an already dead Tom, who tells her she is ready to find the darkness within herself, and also tells her she has a brother, who is later revealed to be Gabriel. In season three, Tom has contact with both Melinda and Gabriel, manifesting himself in Melinda's dreams, and speaking as a ghost with Gabriel. It has been suggested that Tom is part of the Dark Side, and that he is developing a plan to get Melinda into the Dark Side. However in the 2nd to last and final episode in the 3rd series Tom Gordon is found alive in Gabriel's home. She later finds out that every time she had seen his ghost his body had, in fact, been taken over by Paul Eastman when he was trying to kill him. Melinda then finds out that Tom is, in fact, not her father but Paul Eastman is. After finding out this shocking truth, Melinda goes to the main square in town to think, where Tom meets her. He asks her to come back to the house that she grew up in. There he gets her to go back through her memories to the night that he murdered Paul Eastman. She realises that Tom is just a cold-blooded killer. He then informs her that he now has to kill her. Paul Eastman then arrives and takes over Tom's body one last time and throws himself over the staircase killing him. He was portrayed by Martin Donovanhttp://www.imdb.com/character/ch0071321/. Paul Eastman Paul Eastman first appears in Melinda's dreams as someone who haunted her and/or wanted to haunt her. But, in the season 3 finale, it's revealed that he is Melinda's biological father, not Tom Gordon. Paul set a series of 'clues' to help Melinda see the truth. To quicken the process and save Melinda, he convinced her mother to tell Melinda the truth. Melinda was initially in disbelief and was consoled by Tom, who convinced her to follow him to a safe place. The 'safe' place was Melinda's childhood home and Paul Eastman's burial site. Once, they arrived Tom probed Melinda about her memory of Paul's death, she eventually had a flashback revealing that Tom deliberately killed Paul. Tom decided that he must kill Melinda to protect himself from the truth being revealed. Melinda cried out to her Dad. Tom said 'I'm not your Dad'. to which Melinda replied 'I wasn't talking to you'. At which point, Paul entered Tom's body and forced him to fall to his death. Paul talked to Melinda and her mother, then went into the Light. He was portrayed by Corin Nemechttp://www.imdb.com/character/ch0090789/. Spirits Lost spirits These are the spirits who either did not cross over or went in the Dark Side (Hell). *Giles Nickelburg (plane crash due to pilot error) *Greg Carter (car accident due to car going off a cliff) *Martha Rucker (building collapse) *Scarlet Breslin (accused of slanderous gossip, eyes and mouth were stitched shut) *Tom Gordon (Thrown down a flight of stairs) *Romano (Suicide through cyanide-laced punch) *Laughing man (Suicide through cyanide-laced punch) *Reggie Zuko (Brain tumor) *Ventriloquist and dummy (Car accident after car went off the road and crashed into a tree) *At least three people killed in an airplane crash- Season 1 episode 21 (Died in airplane crash due to piloting error) *Shane Carson (Suicide by overdosing) *Matt Sembrook (Carbine Monoxide poisoning) *Vivian Sembrook (Carbine Monoxide poisoning) Category:Ghost Whisperer Category:Characters